bladez123789456fandomcom-20200215-history
Tengis Ochirbat
Tengis Ochirbat is a warlord from Thailand. He was born in old Gobi during the Warring States Period, and he was forced to evacuate to leave his blood-parents behind during the war. He was raised in the small mountain village of Straw Village, where he was taught basic education. He founded the Peace Rights Treaty after the end of the Second World War. He currently resides in Thailand. Tengis is notable for having his Muraayadaha. He awakened it at the age of 10. Background The Warring States Period Tengis was born during the Warring States Period in old Gobi. One night, the Yakuza clan attacked Gobi directly and set many of it's villages to ashes. Tengis survived with his gifted Kekkei Genkei, which allowed him to see through faraway places and easily read combat movements. A group of 4 Yakuza Ninja broke into his house and the parents of Tengis protected Tengis with their lives as Tengis escaped. He ran through the wide Gobi into the Tibet mountains and settled in the Straw Village. Early Life During his times at the Straw Village, he learnt a lot of stuff and he was highly revered due to his Kekkei Genkei. He received basic education in the Straw Village. He was a top-student and he graduated Primary at the age of 8 and then went to Secondary Shinobi Arts school. He graduated Secondary at the age of 11 and became a highly revered Shinobi in his village. The Destruction of the Straw Village When Tengis was sent on to a mission to receive medicinal herbs around the Tibet, he returned to see his village ravaged once again by the Yakuza Clan. Tengis was devastated at the sight as he ran south, traumatized. Thailand Tengis found his way to Thailand and he started his legacy from there. He quickly dispatched the Second Umikage of Thailand and then rose to power as the Third Umikage. Personality Tengis is a calm and serene individual, rarely showing acts of anger or irritation. However, Tengis is almost always irritated through the Internet, but in reality, he is very serene and calm. He is shown to do over-exaggerated reactions when he does something stupid, as shown when he dropped his pencil and Tengis would hold his arms in a distressed position over his forehead. When asking a question, Tengis will almost always raise his hand with his index finger pointing upwards. This gimmick is commonly made fun of by his tag partner, Bilguudei. Tengis also seems to be the ladies man, as he gets a lot of attention from certain female individuals. The attention he gets would be considered high compared to his allied members. Abilities As the Third Umikage, Tengis was an exceptionally strong shinobi, having mastered 3 nature transformations. Those 3 being Water Release, Earth Release and Wind Release. He has a wide range of techniques and tools to aid him in combat, although he rarely leaves Thailand. He was also born with the Muraayadaha Kekkei Genkai, which helped him become the Umikage. Techniques Muraayadaha: Eye of Truth Muraayadaha: True Sight Mud Release: Mud Pool Technique Mud Release: Mud Choke Technique Mud Release: Mud Coating Technique Mud Release: Mud Armor Technique Earth Release: Granite Strength Earth Release: Five Obsidian Pillars Earth Release: Landslide Earth Release: Earth Kunai-Shuriken Combination Attack Ice Release: Ice Katana Water Release: Flash Flood Water Release: Water Wall Technique Wind Release: One Hundred Cuts Wind Release: Vanishing Kunai Shadow Clone Wind Release: Wind Gust Technique Tools Kunai Knife Shuriken Paper Cutter Brass Knuckles